Hinode Yoru
"Never lose hope and go for the win!" -Episode 50 (Chrono Stone) Profile Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone "The girl of skies that can do teleportation when she likes" Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy "The cheerful manager of Shinsei Inazuma Japan happy to help~" Background Infancy She was born after the whole GO Series, she was happy living with her father, but one day, she accidently pressed somthing and time travelled. Prior to GO is her destination, she was adopted after that. Childhood She is childhood friend with Tenma, but she moved away from him because of moving. 2 years later, was in the car with her aunt but the driver have out of control and have a accident, both of her aunt and driver died and she only survived, saved by someone and have an amnesia. Appearance She had a height of 5'56 and pale skin. Have orange eyes and hair of straight and goes to her shoulder. And wears communication device at left ear. Casual Yellow shirt under her orange jacket that is halfly zipped. Have white trousers to her knees and white dollshoes with white ribbons on each. And orange headband with a sun on it. Formal Silky yellow dress that goes to her toes and have a sunflower on top right side. And wears the same dollshoes. Summer Wears a loose cream colored shirt that ends above her stomach and have sleeves goes to her arms. Have denim jeans that goes to her knees. And wears her islander slippers of black and yellow. In her swimsuit, she wears a bikini of red with poinsettias on top at each side. And wears her lavender sandals with a picture of Fei on it. Dark Form She have the same height and color of skin. But her eyes became red. Her hair is black. She wears a long dress of black shoulder long straight cocktaildress. And have dollshoes of red with a rose on each. Plot Plot She first appeared at Episode 1 at the caravan with Wandaba that made Tenma shocked. Tenma asked when she remembered him, and she said a "no" which made him shocked more, she joined the match as a Defender, she used her hissatsu Sun Flow Rain to block her opponent with a success. At Episode 2, she was explaining about parallel world with Fei. At Episode 3, the members of Raimon know her, but she was stunned about it. At Episode 4 she says she won't join because she wants to take a tour at Raimon Town for a while. At Episode 6, she wasn't brainwashed because she had a keshin. (This section is still under constuction) Plot She first appeared at Episode 2 with Aoi to introduce as one of the managers, when Tenma came at them, she said she go through a surgery to make herself remember her past, and she called Tenma, "Ten-chi" with a wink. And then, she came to Hayato with a smile. (This section is still under constuction) Game Appearance Wii Avatar Hissatsu *OFSunlight Shineline *DFSun Flow Rain *SHSenbonzakura Keshin *Kagayaku Hoshi no Hikari, Hana no Seiza Hissatsu Tactics *Divine Shooting Star Mixi-Max *Kohana Kimaiko Hissatsu= Ten no Hana Relatives #Matsukaze Tenma (Childhood Friend / Crush (but she forgotten it) #Fei Rune (Boyfriend / Fiancee / Crush) #Shuu (A Crush a bit) #Kageyama Hikaru (Friend) #Matatagi Hayato (Cousin / Childhood Friend) #Endou Kanon (Friend / A Crush a bit) #Fubuki Shirou (friend) #Kiyama Hiroto (relative) Scans It was shown she was an adult always sneeking at matches so she can collect stats of the players. Trivia *Her name Hinode (日の出) means "sunrise" and Yoru (夜) means "night" *She had astronomy intrest **Even she had astronomy intrest, two of her hissatsu are not based of astronmy. *She can do teleportation anywhere she likes, when there are special days, she can't teleport *She and Fei Lune are lovers *Her former name is Sunshine Rainfall *She had a intrest of making candies *Fei Rune saved her from the accident. *She can make herself in any age she likes. **But she can sometimes use it to trick someone. *Her real name is "Matsukaze Akaruku". Meaning her real father is "Matsukaze Tenma". *She is part of Second Stage Children **In Garu, she wore a pink vest instead of red ones. Qoutes Chrono Stone "MOCHI MOCHI SPRINKLES" '- At Episode 36, doing it with Kinako' "Arigatou, Tenma-otou-chan~!" '- When she accidently said that and shut her mouth at Episode 50' Notes *Its fully made by me! ^^ *If you want to use her, please ask permission from me Mizukawa Minori Yakimochi Screw ' ' ' ' 15:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Category: Fanmade Character Category:Female Category:Water Element Category:Fire Element Category:Midfielder Category:Protagonists Category:Have Guardian Character Category:Defender Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy) Category:The Tenma's Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Chrono Stone Characters Category:Dark Spear Category:Manager Category:Forward Category:Mixi Max Character Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Magic Water